Giving In
by TwistedTale
Summary: On their honeymoon Bella decides wants to take a look at Edward's darker side in bed. But she didn't think it would be so easy making him give in.


Summary: On their honeymoon Bella decides wants to take a look at Edward's darker side in bed. But she didn't think it would be so easy making him give in.

An: Just a little gift to a friend, you know who you are! Anyway y'all enjoy.

Giving In

* * *

She was naked, she was naked on their bed. She was naked, on their bed and she was aroused, Edwards nose twitched at the sent and he felt himself stiffen. "Bella?" he questioned gently, she stuck her chin out in a stubborn manner, she wanted something and he guessed that he wasn't going to like it.

"I want you to undress," she said, and after only a moments hesitation he did so. He smirked as her eyes glazed over as she looked him over in the dimming light "T-that's good for now." She cleared her throat and beckoned him over and he instantly moved to her side. Her jaw trembled as she pulled him down for a solid, almost clumsily, kiss. To his horror she pressed further against him and sliced her lip on one of his fangs. Venom pooled in his mouth as a few drops of her blood fell on his tongue. He jerked back as quickly as he could.

Edward could tell his eyes had gone black, but that was the least of his worries. The predator in him had been awakened, it was roaring for her, for the sweet blood that he had only had a taste of. He was keenly aware of the fragility of her skin and the network of veins that called to him to bite and not let go until he had drained every last drop. He shuddered and took a step toward Bella, growling deep in his throat. Her arousal spiked and that jolted him out of his predatory self for the second he needed to regain control.

He backed off and he could see the disappointed frown cross Bella's face, he scowled "You did that on purpose." he accused. Bella looked down guilty and worked her cut lip in-between her teeth making it bleed more, he sucked in a breath and held it. He couldn't afford to breathe in again without doing something he would regret.

"I don't want you to hold back anymore Edward." Bella murmured and Edward almost sighed.

"We talked about this already, I don't want to hurt you-"

"You won't!" She shouted in exasperation, "I trust you, why don't you trust yourself!" he shook his head.

"Because I know better." He muttered to himself before looking back at Bella, who had somehow gotten close to him again without his notice. She kissed him with her blood stained lips.

When she pulled back he licked the blood from his lips and again the darkness in him swirled and his groin ached even more than before. Quick as a flash he was on top of her, devouring her mouth, lapping at the red stain until it was gone but always being careful to keep venom out of the tiny wound.

He looked down at her fiercely, her eyes dilated with lust and darkness clouded his thoughts "Bella, Bella," Edward chuckled darkly, one of his icy cold fingers sliding down her bare side, making her shiver. "Are you sure?" her cheeks flamed a rosy red as she nodded and he couldn't help chuckling again and moving in for another kiss. Just as expected her heart fluttered, just like a tiny bird trying to escape its cage.

"Your not supposed to be sweet," she scolded weakly, "I told you I wanted you to-" her cheeks flamed once more and he tried not to laugh at her discomfort. He rolled over on top of his Bella, being careful about how he placed his weight on her then leaned down to her neck and inhaled her sweet smell.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he nuzzled the area before moving up and gently taking her earlobe in-between his teeth and nibbling oh so delicately. A startled whimper made its way from Bella's lips and he cherished the sound. He stopped after a moment and then whispered "Fine, you win," his cool breath tickled the rapidly heating flesh of her neck, "I will…give in." She shivered, but not with fear he could only smell her desire. Before Bella could blink Edward had tore his clothing off and reclaimed his place on top if her.

He dragged his body down hers so he could feel every part of her soft, amiable, flesh on his, taking his sweet time. He finally made his way to her legs but he avoided her heated center much to Bella's displeasure. Instead of touching her he pressed his nose to the side of her inner thigh and inhaled, he could smell the blood and hear the throbbing of it moving through her body. Bella whimpered and his tawny eyes flickered to her brown, he smiled at her then moved a hand between her legs. She gasped when the pad of this thumb brushed the bundle of nerves that he knew would quickly bring her to pleasure, and she let out a low moan as he started to massage it with small, slow, circles.

Edward kept his face pressed to her thigh, listening to the blood flow rapidly beneath her lily-white skin as her pleasure mounted. Never had he wanted anything more than her blood at that moment, and he meant to have it. He swallowed the extra amounts of venom that had filled his mouth from the sound of the rushing blood and moved with the speed of a striking viper, he sank his fangs into the malleable skin and took a drag of her blood, holding her leg still as he drank deeply.

Bella let out a moan of pain and pleasure and Edward growled in return as he drank her blood. His thumb pressing harder and moving faster with her every fluttering heartbeat. Time seemed to slip away from him as he drank, nothing existed beyond that moment, nothing but the feel of the hot liquid filling his throat that satisfied him more than any animal ever could. But before long Bella gave another, weaker, groan and he decided he had taken enough. With a noisy smacking sound he pulled away from her leg, a quick sniff leaving him satisfied that he had not left a single drop of venom behind before pulling his hand away from Bella's center. She whimpered in protest but went silent as Edward started to move up her body.

He positioned himself at Bella's entrance, "Oh Edward." she groaned as he sank into her inviting heat. He paused for a moment to let her adjust then, forcing himself to be careful, started to move in her with excruciating slowness. Bella moaned and her heartbeat increased again. Her muscles tightened making the blood from the wound on her thigh bleed even more heavily.

He could smell it, he could hear each beat her heart made to push it out of the puncture marks he had made, he could feel its wet warmth on his back and side as Bella wrapped her legs around him. He moved faster, trying to distract himself from the burning in the back of his throat with physical pleasure, and it worked to a certain extent. When she came he could think of nothing else but joining her and when he finally spilled his icy essence into her he felt peace. He felt almost normal until the thirst prickled at the back of his throat demanding attention.

He sighed and shut his eyes.

"Bella I have to-"

"Go," she mumbled in sleepy understanding as he carefully pulled out of her and dressed, he gave a guilty look at her still bleeding leg, "I can take care of it." she said with a yawn "Go and hunt." he nodded and moved out the doors and into the night.

* * *

When Edward returned it was almost morning and Bella was sleeping, he checked her leg and true to her word she had taken care of it but it needed to be changed he re-bandaged it gently, trying not to wake her. Checking over his work slowly he gave a satisfied nod and moved into the bathroom. Bella's fresh blood was still on his hands and it didn't think he could stand another minute of its sweetness on his marble skin. He ran the warm water and cleaned himself off, watching dully as the pink liquid went down the drain. Edward reached for the towel rack when he inadvertently caught sight of his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes were the same tawny but streaks of ruby red were laced through the golden color. Edward glared at his reflection and his reflection glared back at him, this is was the mark he wouldn't be able to hide for taking her blood. The mark of his weakness, the physical price for giving in.

'And I'm ashamed to think that I would gladly pay it again.' he thought as he settled in to watch his wife.

"Edward," Bella mumbled in her sleep after a while "Bite me again." he chuckled, perhaps….just perhaps, giving in wasn't as bad as he thought.


End file.
